Talk:Chimera Technique
Similarity Going by Hiruko's image in his character page, is it worth mentioning that the Chimera technique looks like Chibaku Tensei? The sphere in the middle of both hands I mean. Omnibender - Talk - 15:58, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Anyone? Omnibender - Talk - 17:08, April 4, 2010 (UTC) What's that got to do with the effect? Ōnoki's Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique started as a small cube in his hands also. --GoDai (talk) 17:11, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :I wasn't talking about the effect, just the look. They both look like spheres which are held in middle of both hands. The Dust Release technique has a different shape, but it also has a similarity with Chibaku Tensei because they both expand when propelled, but have opposite effects: one attracts things creating one big mass, the other deconstructs what it hits, atomizing it. Omnibender - Talk - 17:16, April 4, 2010 (UTC) So like, "Hiruko creates a sphere resembling Chibaku Tensei in the middle of his hands"??? :Something more polished, along the lines of "The Chimera Technique creates a sphere which bears resemblance to Chibaku Tensei", or "The Chimera Technique's early stages resembles Chibaku Tensei, as both jutsu create a sphere which is held by both hands". Omnibender - Talk - 17:25, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I think you should if it helps people visualize the technique. --GoDai (talk) 17:26, April 4, 2010 (UTC) While you're at it, please mention this technique can absorb the chakra of other ninja because that's what happened in the trailer when he used Earth Release: Devouring Earth.--GoDai (talk) 18:45, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Now that I think about it, wasn't the technique that he used at the beginning of the movie Dark Release: Inhaling Maw? He absorbed chakra without absorbing their bodies, he used no mutating slime, and he detected their nature affinity, which resembles Dark Release. He was also raising only his left hand while absorbing chakra. --GoDai (talk) 06:17, April 23, 2010 (UTC) *Not sure if it's Inhaling Maw itself, because the technique looked quite different from the known time he used it, but I definitely think it's a Dark Release technique. Omnibender - Talk - 16:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC) **I just found out something new. I think he was using his left hand to pull down the bandages around his mouth, as the lines stemming from his mouth are visible. I believe it was something similar to when he absorbed all the multiple Great Ball Rasengans by inhaling them. What was that techique? Another Dark technique? --GoDai (talk) 20:58, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ***Not really, the only time he touches the mouth bandages is when he bites his thumb for the summoning. The bandages come off by themselves later, when he reactivates the Storm Release technique. He's laughing like crazy when it comes off. Omnibender - Talk - 21:07, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ****In the earlier part of the movie when he absorbs the ANBU's chakra, the lines stemming from his mouth are visible above his sleeve-covered mouth. --GoDai (talk) 21:12, April 23, 2010 (UTC) *****But he wasn't touching the bandages at that moment, he just outstretched his hand to get the chakra. At least that's how I remember. Omnibender - Talk - 21:19, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ******By what I saw, he completed hand seals, streched his hand out and pulled it back slowly as if he was pulling the chakra towards him, them pulled down the bandages, although his entire mouth isn't visible. --GoDai (talk) 21:21, April 23, 2010 (UTC) *******I guess I'll have to watch that part again. Omnibender - Talk - 21:22, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ********No arm movement, and he pulls up the bandages after inhaling their chakra. --GoDai (talk) 21:33, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Absorptions Did the movie elaborate on which kekkei genkai he acquired? It could be worth mentioning. Omnibender - Talk - 21:04, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :I only remember the 4 advanced natures: Storm, Dark, Steel, and Swift. Not quite sure about the so-called "Dōjutsu" on his forehead. --GoDai (talk) 18:45, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, these are four kekkei genkai he absorbed, not sure on the dōjutsu though. Omnibender - Talk - 18:50, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Now that I've watched the movie, something tells me it was a Juinjutsu. --GoDai (talk) 03:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) *Definitely. Omnibender - Talk - 03:53, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ?? What does it mean to properly acquire Kekkai Genkai? It seemed in the movie he had fairly masterful use of Steel, Swift, Dark, and Storm Release. *He could already use those kekkei genkai, but he said that in order to assimilate them, he would need to perform that ritual during the eclipse. He had access to them, but couldn't use them to their fullest extent. That's how I got it. Omnibender - Talk - 01:46, April 23, 2010 (UTC) He copied/stole their kekkei genkai, but I think they said he needed to assimilate/absorb their whole bodies to absorb the kekkei genkai perfectly, and make them as it they were exactly his own. --GoDai (talk) 06:19, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Fifth kekkei genkai It said that when all three conditions are met, he can absorb the fifth kekkei genkai user and "all five elements will be balanced in his body." He was talking about the five kekkei genkai when he said elements. Am I correct? --GoDai (talk) 21:35, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure. I remember hearing both "kekkei genkai" and "godai" at that part. Five Great is usually used either with the Nations or with the Nature Manipulations. Omnibender - Talk - 21:46, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::If he did say and mean Five Elements, would that mean somehow those five kekkei genkai specifically gave him a mastery of all five elements in a way? --GoDai (talk) 21:50, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe once he has all of them he'll be able to assimilate the five elements, he'd have Sharigan to copy and Dark Release to get the chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 21:56, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Dark absorbs the chakra and affinty required, and Sharingan can copy. I can see that, but why would he need chakra-absorbing thunderclouds, a steel body, or instantaneous speed? :::::Weakening opponents, resistance so no one stops him from doing it, and means of getting to the person with the kekkei genkai? Omnibender - Talk - 22:01, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::That to me, just seems like a method of doing this, not the five elements becoming balnced in his own body. --GoDai (talk) 22:03, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Big summon Why aren`t a page for each creature that create a big summon? Inmortality Is the inmortality (when all 5 Kekkei had been absorbe) actually confirmes? Of course Hiruko says it but it could only be a metaphor alluding to his poder, like "no one can beat me" or so And if it is confirmed, would it be like Hidan's? Or only longevity? Ashylum (talk) 20:34, October 20, 2016 (UTC)